Warmth
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Papá ha dicho que debe aprender a dormir sola. Kamui es un hombrecito, debe hacerse cargo de la casa cuando él no está y ella no puede ser tan frágil toda la vida. No me molesta , refuta Kamui, pero Umibozu da su última palabra y Kouka está de acuerdo. Kagura debe crecer.


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Prácticamente sin spoilers. Si quieren leerlo como un Kamukagu fraternal hay un apartado donde te mando al chori como advertencia porque a partir de allí todo degenera. Al final Kagura acaba teniendo como 17 años. ¡Que viva el incesto!

* * *

 **WARMTH**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

En las noches tormentosas Kagura llora.

Llora con sus pequeños pulmones siendo exigidos al máximo y sus mofletes enrojecidos. Sus chillidos son tan fuertes que su padre siempre acaba poniéndose tapones en los oídos cuando se le acerca. Es difícil de soportar.

Quien la toma en brazos esas malas noches es su madre. La acomoda contra su pecho y le canta unas nanas que nunca se han inventado antes. Ella se calma casi de inmediato y sus gritos dejan de ser escuchados en medio de la tormenta. Kamui se acurruca también a su lado porque sabe que, cuando Kagura duerme junto a sus padres, él también es bienvenido.

 **[o O o]**

Se acostumbran a dormir juntos cuando ella tiene cuatro.

Ya no es una bebé, Kagura ahora es demasiado grande como para caber en aquella cuna torpemente construida por su padre. No son muy ricos, la casa es pequeña y la cama de Kamui es grande. No hay ningún problema en dormir junto a su hermana menor. Es él quien la cuida todo el tiempo después de todo.

Ella duerme como piedra todo el tiempo. Nada más recostar la cabeza contra el colchón, sus ojos se cierran, su respiración también se desacelera. Parece mucho más inofensiva de lo que es.

A veces a Kamui le gusta verla dormir, apenas adivinado su silueta en la oscuridad de la noche. Su hermanita está tan tranquila, ajena a todo. Ajena a la enfermedad de su madre, ajena a las ausencias de su padre y ajena al miedo que él mismo siente de perder a quien considera su todo. Le gustaría ser así como ella, ignorante y feliz en su pequeño mundo de fantasía.

 **[o O o]**

Papá ha dicho que debe aprender a dormir sola. Kamui es un hombrecito, debe hacerse cargo de la casa cuando él no está y ella no puede ser tan frágil toda la vida. «No me molesta», refuta Kamui, pero Umibozu da su última palabra y Kouka está de acuerdo.

Kagura debe crecer.

La primera noche que pasan separados, Kamui echa de menos los cabellos de su hermanita haciéndole cosquillas por debajo de la nariz.

Apenas puede dormir.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura luce descorazonadoramente aquella mañana en la que la encuentra con ojeras negras bajo sus ojos y el tirante de su pequeño pijama naranja caído. Arrastra una silla hasta colocarla frente a la alacena y se sube a ella en busca del desayuno. Sus manitas cortas no alcanzan siquiera abrir el cajón, pero ella no se da por vencida: brinca una y otra vez en busca de su objetivo. Kamui la atrapa entre sus brazos cuando está a medio camino de caer al suelo, ella se aprieta con fuerza contra él.

—Quiero galletas. De chocolate —le pide en un ruego clavando sus pequeñas dedos blanquecinos en los hombros de él.

Kamui asiente y alcanza las galletas para ella. Se sientan en el viejo sofá de su sala, ella devora las galletas a su lado mientras que bosteza de vez en cuando.

—¿No pudiste dormir?

Ella niega con los mofletes llenos de comida.

—Estaba muy sola.

Él acaricia su cabeza suavemente y ella se va recostando casi de forma subrepticia hasta quedar dormida en su regazo.

A Kamui le reconforta el peso de su hermana menor sobre sus piernas.

 **[o O o]**

Umibozu le compra un conejo a Kagura para que no se sienta sola cuando Kamui no puede estar a su lado. No alega nada sobre sus constantes ausencias y el vacío que provoca la enfermedad de Kouka en la presencia de la figura maternal.

El conejo es blanco y de ojos rojos, blanco, hermoso y suave. Kagura lo ama al primer instante y juega con él todo el tiempo. Se olvida de comer a veces, pero nunca olvida alimentar al animal.

—¿Puedo dormir con él?

—No.

—No puedes.

—Mejor que no lo hagas.

Kagura no puede controlar su fuerza, es mejor que el conejo duerma afuera y ella adentro.

 **[o O o]**

Con el paso de los años, Kagura ha aprendido a llorar en silencio. Lo hace casi siempre que nadie la ve. Llora porque los niños se burlan de ella, llora por su madre frágil, llora porque su padre no está allí para consolarla y llora porque todo parece ser muy difícil para su hermano mayor.

Esa noche, sin embargo, llora por algo que es su culpa y pudo haber evitado. Apenas y sabe qué hacer cuando está empapada de rojo y su conejito está tieso, destrozado, entre sus brazos.

Coge las sábanas con las manos temblorosas y las echa a un lado. Toma al destrozado conejito apenas aguantando el hipo y lo lleva al jardín de atrás. No piensa mucho en lo que está haciendo cuando comienza a cavar con las manos desnudas en la tierra.

No, no está ocultando la evidencia, sólo está muy triste por lo que le ha hecho a conejito que enterrarle para que descanse en paz es lo único que se le ocurre para pedirle perdón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Kamui atrapándola en medio de su faena. Ella sigue temblando. No encuentra palabras en su limitado vocabulario que expresen su pesar.

Kamui entiende cuando la ve llena de barro y rojo. No necesita que diga nada. La ayuda a hacer la tumba para conejito y limpia su cara llena de sangre seca y suciedad. No le dice que no es su culpa ni que todo estará bien, en su lugar la abraza toda la noche y le promete que él no se romperá.

 **[o O o]**

Su padre reprende a Kagura cuando se entera del destino de su mascota, Kouka apenas y dice algo, pero la niña sabe que está decepcionada.

Todos le habían dicho que no lo hiciera.

Sólo Kamui no vuelve a hablar del asunto, en su lugar, la lleva a buscar flores para ofrecérselas a su difunta mascota.

Esa noche Kagura abandona su lecho y se desliza hasta la cama de su hermano mayor. Duerme al pie de ésta para no despertarle y agradece porque él no se pueda romper pero tampoco quiere tentar a su suerte).

 **[o O o]**

Eventualmente Kamui la encuentra cuando llega a dormir al pie de su cama. No sabe cómo su hermana menor, durmiendo lo que duerme, encuentra manera de marcharse antes de que él despierte.

No los dejan volver a dormir juntos, pero ella se desliza noche tras noche hasta su habitación y él la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Kagura le murmura entre sueños lo mucho que lo quiere y él la aprieta con más fuerza.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura se da cuenta de que Kamui es todo lo que tiene junto antes de perderlo. Es cuando también se da cuenta de que su padre no va a quedarse a su lado y que su madre acabará marchándose también, lejos, muy lejos, hasta un lugar donde nadie podrá alcanzarla.

Los brazos de Kamui arropándola en la noche, su sonrisa vacilante y su forma suave de hablarle, de hacerle sentir que todo estará bien es todo lo que necesita para salir adelante.

Siempre que Kamui esté a su lado habrá días mejores.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura todavía duerme con Kamui luego de recuperarse de lo débil que fue frente a esos bravucones.

Más que su cuerpecito adolorido, sufrió más por no haber protegido a su hermano.

 **[o O o]**

Los brazos lastimados de Kamui ya no la reciben en las noches y esa sonrisa que porta llena de mentiras, miedos e inseguridades sólo hace sentir a Kagura más inquieta.

No está acostumbrada a eso. Está acostumbrada a recibir amor.

 **[o O o]**

La primera noche que pasa lejos de casa, en la nave del Harusame, Kamui casi espera que Kagura aparezca en medio de la noche y suba a su cama para acurrucarse a su lado como en cualquier otra ocasión. Casi puede sentir sus manitas tapando sus heridas torpemente con el deseo de curarlas relampagueando en esos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Le cuesta muchas noches, ojeras e insomnio asumir que ella ya no volverá o que, más, él es quien se ha marchado.

 **[o O o]**

La panda de perdedores con los que se ha juntado en la Tierra le dan una habitación derruida en una casucha abandonada que pronto se desplomará. Por las noches el viento silba lastimosamente y ella recuerda rojo en el suelo entre su padre y su hermano y rojo sobre ella misma y sus sábanas.

Se acurruca contra sí misma. Aún no está acostumbrada a pasar la noche en un lugar tan grande.

Aún no está acostumbrada a dormir sola.

 **[o O o]**

En la Yorozuya escoge el armario como habitación y cama. Es a su medida y es perfecto: apenas hay espacio para ella, para nadie más.

Allí dentro puede olvidarse de correr hasta la habitación de Kamui para dormir a su lado y de sentir la cama demasiado grande para sí.

 **[o O o]**

A veces la sueña con seis años todavía, de la edad en que la vio por última vez. La sueña corriendo tras él, haciendo caso a cada palabra que dice y riendo al lanzarle insectos.

Cuando despierta trata de ignorarse a sí mismo para negar que la extraña.

 **[o O o]**

Sadaharu es la mascota perfecta: es grande, fuerte, suave y resistente.

No se rompe y puede dormir a su lado.

(Puede dormir a su lado pero Kagura no lo hace con frecuencia).

 **[o O o]**

Invierten papeles en su planeta natal: Kamui, derrotado, duerme sobre el regazo de su hermana, no es al revés como antaño. Es por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero siente el alivio regocijarlo y la familiaridad del calor de su hermanita envolverme. Puede descansar bien después de tanto tiempo allí, a plena luz del día, con ella velando su sueño. Pareció la eternidad completa desde la última vez que estuvieron así, juntos y felices.

(Su madre ha muerto, debe dejarla ir y así lo hace.

Pero Kagura está allí. Kagura está todavía allí pero todavía no es tiempo).

 **[o O o]**

Todos a su alrededor parecen cansados, exhaustos y al borde de la muerte. Kamui busca a Kagura entre toda la destrucción de aquella batalla final y no cae rendido hasta que la encuentra en una pieza. No sana, pero sí salva.

Incluso si ve su final allí no parece que lo haya hecho tan mal: esta vez ha sido suficientemente fuerte para proteger a quien ama.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura agradece el gesto a Abuto de tener la gracia de colocarlas en la misma habitación de hospital.

Escuchar la constante respiración de Kamui la tranquiliza.

 **[o O o]**

Despierta y sabe que han pasado días, mucho a días, porque su cuerpo apenas y le responde. Está entiendo y cansado, con la boca seca y los párpados pesados, pero se las arregla para mirar el rostro durmiente de Kagura, quien reposa en una silla a su lado.

Toma su mano y agradece porque todo está bien.

 **[o O o]**

—Soy un pirata espacial —dice en voz alta para que quede bien claro a sus subordinados—. Volveré con ustedes.

Pero no ahora.

—¿Por qué tan severo? —responde Abuto sonriendo, como si hubiera sabido de antemano que esa parada en la Tierra desembocaría en esto—. Te mereces las vacaciones, capitán. Seguro son las únicas que has tomado en tus veinte años.

Kamui se despide de aquellos que quedan del Harusame con la promesa silenciosa de que más temprano que tarde volverán a encontrarse. Su hermana está a su mano, tomándole de la mano como la niña pequeña que ha dejado de ser hace mucho tiempo.

 **[o YA VETE o]**

Kamui duerme en un futón junto al armario día tras día y Kagura deja la puerta abierta cada uno de ellos. A veces asoma la cabeza para ver a su único hermano rendirse a Morfeo luego de un largo día de no hacer nada. Es divertido. La hace sentirse bien.

 **[o O o]**

Gintoki piensa muchas cosas cuando los ve sincronizarse para cada pequeña cosa, como si fueran una sola entidad, pero no dice nada. Se traga también las sospechas y las opiniones cuando los encuentra por las mañanas compartiendo el futón de Kamui con las manos entrelazadas.

 **[o O o]**

Invierno es su estación favorita. Kagura lo descubre cuando hace mucho frío y tiembla, tiembla y tiembla, pero Kamui la abraza y nunca la suelta.

Todavía hace frío, mas es completamente cálido de esa forma.

 **[o O o]**

Se ha acostumbrado nuevamente a ella.

La busca en las noches para abrazarla, como cuando niños. Busca apretarla contra sí mismo y no dejarla ir.

Busca asimismo algo que no necesitaba cuando eran niños y Kagura no le rechaza cuando lo encuentra en sus labios.

 **[o O o]**

Duerme todas las noches de invierno enterrando la cara en el hueco del cuello de él, con sus mamos palpando su pecho por sobre la tela de su pijama.

Le gusta cuando se ríe porque puede escuchar su risa en su oreja y sentirla con la punta de los dedos. Le gusta hablarle por la noche quedito, con los labios pegados en su cuello porque los escalofríos que le recorren llegan hasta a ella.

Le gusta cuando él la toma por la cintura y le pega más contra sí, con sus dedos jugando por el borde de la camisa.

Le gusta que Gintoki ni Shinpachi les juzguen cuando le besa la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, al darle los buenos días.

 **[o O o]**

No es sólo por las noches cuando están juntos y acurrucados en busca de calor en medio del frío invierno, sino también por las mañanas y las tardes.

Se acostumbran nuevamente a la presencia constante del otro, a su tacto cuidadoso, a sus ojos añorantes y a sus labios deseosos. A una respiración al lado de la suya y a unos pozos azules que no pueden demostrar nada aparte de cariño y protección.

 **[o O o]**

Cuando cruzan el límite no hay nada más qué hacer: incluso si alguien quiso detenerlos, ya es demasiado tarde.

Ambos son más felices y más completos al lado del otro, con sus cuerpos desnudos danzando al compás de la melodía ancestral de los amantes.

Quizás Kagura fuera su hermana, pero estaba hecha pieza por pieza para él.

Quizás Kamui era su hermano, pero estaba hecho a medida para ella.

 **[o O o]**

Es pura costumbre dormir en los brazos del otro, pero es convicción el resto del tiempo que pasan juntos.


End file.
